Bleach: Servant Of Death
by BallaSiebenaler
Summary: Normal. That was the only word Akira could really use to explain her life. She was a normal high school student with normal friends and family, she even had a loving yet prudish boyfriend. Now, only days after entering her 2nd year of high school, she suddenly finds herself stuck in the world of the supernatural she was supposed to stay out of. Talk about abrupt change... IchigoXOC
1. Chapter 1: Confrontation

A/N: Ok, here it is, the revised version of Once Upon A Time: Yet Another Bleach fanfic. Hopefully now that I'm doing my own thing and not typing up the anime stuff, updates should be sooner and chapters more detailed and longer (except this one cause I have no idea where else to go with this). Anyways, read, review, enjoy, and review, and review again. and again. Ok, now seriously read the damn disclaimer and the chapter. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own bleach or any of its original characters. Just Akira and her powers :)

* * *

**Confrontation**

I sighed quietly, noticing my warmer breath had momentarily fogged up the glass window next to me in a small, deformed circle. When my eyes drifted back, I briefly saw my reflection against the glass, apathetic bright blue eyes staring back at me in deep thought. It was a relatively typical day which was filled with typical people living their typical lives, so much so I found myself breaking the typical cycle out of sheer boredom.

It had finally begun to bug me. The fact my best friend was skipping classes and ditching friends for some unknown reason. Sure, when anyone asked he gave lame, yet plausible excuses, but I could never find myself able to believe them no matter how hard I tried. When it first started to happen, I didn't really care or want to acknowledge it. Why? Because it started to happen when the new girl, Rukia, transferred over and begun to hang out with us. She was strange to say the least, like she was putting on some big façade or had no idea how to be a regular high school student. Maybe she was home schooled?(1) I found myself wondering before I continued my previous train of thought.

By no means did I care or judged who he hung out with-I mean look at Keigo-nor was I jealous, I was just a **_bit_** irritated he wasn't showing up at school. Like he seemed to constantly point out, he already got enough crap for his natural orange hair from most of the student body, so why make the teachers stereo-type him by being a delinquent and getting bad grades? It made no sense why he was suddenly acting so strange…

The end of the bell ringing brought me out of my thoughts, gaze turning towards the clock before standing up and grabbing my bag. Students rushed out the door all at once, causing me to lag behind a bit to not get caught up in the commotion as I quietly made my way out of the school. Another day he had failed to show, and yet I still find myself surprised. When he gets back maybe he'll explain things. If not, that was his problem to deal with when tests and questions popped up. He wasn't going to talk about it I sure as hell wasn't about to ask.

* * *

The next day at school was more eventful then the last when lunch came around.

"So you finally bothered to show today huh?" I commented calmly, leaning against the red iron railing surrounding the roof boredly. Ichigo and Rukia had walked up, quietly talking as they reached the regular spot we all gathered for lunch.

Ichigo looked up, eyes softening slightly and was about to yet again give another excuse. The tensing of his shoulders and slight panicked look in his eyes he always got when he lied gave it away, but I cut him off. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure it was important." I muttered, looking over his shoulder as the others approached. I notice Ichigo frown and Rukia throw us a confused look, but other than that the subject was dropped and lunch went on like any other typical day.

* * *

"Akira! Wait up!" I sighed, stopping at the front gate and looking over my shoulder as a head of vibrant orange weaved through the crowd toward me. I briefly noted he would make a crappy ninja with his hair and inability to be subtle about anything. "Want to come over? We haven't hung out in while." He asked. Over the years of knowing Ichigo, I've noticed on multiple occasions he didn't know how to go about confronting people who were close to him. He was a pretty passive guy on some things and knew how to handle a lot of situations, like for example when to shut his trap and when to bluntly talk about something. Most of the time he was oblivious to it, but he had his moments.

"Sure." I started walking with him down the frequently used road home. We lived relatively close to one another, maybe only a block or two away, so we always ended up walking home together. Well, I guess it would be _used to_ now that he was a no show more than when he actually did show.

After a long walk of irritating silence, we arrived at Ichigo's house. I walked through the door after him, immediately looking around for Ichigo's father, Isshin, as I slipped off my shoes.

"My dad is working late." Ichigo smirked and we headed up to his room, the familiar surroundings more comforting than my own home. I raised an eyebrow when I spotted the yellow lion plush animal on Ichigo's bed, quickly walking over to it and holding it up.

"Since when were you into stuffed animals?" I asked in an almost teasing tone and Ichigo's brown eyes widened when he noticed what I picked up.

"It's Yuzu's." His cheeks lightly tinted pink and I chuckled.

"Hey, I'm not here to judge." I looked at it more closely, fingertips running over the brown spiked mane gently before tossing it to the male teen. He grumbled and threw it into his sisters room before grumpily stalking back it, making me shake my head lightly as I sat on the edge of his bed. Ichigo sat next to me a bit awkwardly, forearms resting on his knees as he probably thought of what to say.

"What's the deal with missing so much school? You know you're going to be screwed when tests come up." I pointed out, getting to the point since I knew he wasn't about to.

"It's complicated. I can't really talk about it." He muttered quietly and I sighed.

"Well what can you talk about? I wouldn't be worried if it wasn't almost an everyday thing." I explained more gently, eyes searching his face for any sign of, well **anything.**

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He scoffed under his breath and I rolled my eyes.

"Ichigo, remind me what I did when you finally confessed to me you could see spirits?" I asked randomly and he suddenly looked up at me, his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"You told me I didn't have a reason to lie to you." He muttered.

"Exactly." I shrugged. It was true though, Ichigo wasn't the type of guy to just randomly say "hey, I can see spirits" and then drag it on for a few years only to then tell me he was joking. I knew he didn't have the greatest sense of humor, but even so it wasn't that bad.

"It's just hard to explain..." He said again with a sigh mirroring my own while running a stressed hand through his hair as he flopped back onto the bed, cinnamon orbs gazing at the ceiling.

I pulled a knee against my chest, silent as I watched him. Whatever it was, it was time consuming, and he may have not wanted to be a part of it, but he knew he had to. How_ I knew _that, was strange, but the nifty ability has been popping up a bit lately. "Well, when you can explain it, I'll be right here k?" I asked quietly, his eyes shifting over to look at me as he have a small smile.

"Yeah." It was obvious he was glad I decided not to press, but with how things seemed, he wasn't purposely missing school and neglecting friends. That's all I really wanted to know.

I felt my cheeks flair up a bit when I noticed Ichigo had took my hand in his, avoiding my gaze. I mentally smirk a bit as I squeezed my own hand lightly, both of us now enveloped in a comfortable silence.

Having Ichigo Kurosaki as a boyfriend would never get old.

* * *

(1)- by no means did I mean to insult or offend any of you people who are homeschooled, but I had a friend was used to be homeschooled up to freshman year in high school and had NO idea how to socialize with people and thus was kind of awkward. So that's where I was kinda going with that.

**If you've read "Once Upon A Time: Yet Another Bleach Fanfic", feel free to read this. If not, it's not going to make any sense.**

Didn't see that coming huh?~ well to be honest, I didn't know how to get them two together since Akira is really depressing and has an I-Hate-Affection type attitude, so what better way to have things then to have them together to begin with? Plus Akira isn't as depressing as I made her out to be before (obviously) so she's a little more normal. Cause once you think about Ichigo and who he kinda is, he doesn't seem like he would be into chicks like old-Akira. Anyways, hope you like it so far :) next chapter should hopefully be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Then There Were Two

This took 3 tries to copy, paste, then rewrite, so you better read this A/N… ^^

Ok, so since Akira is out of the loop on the whole supernatural crap, there's ranging time skips between chapters. If you've seen the series/read the manga, you should get the just of where the chapter is taking place. So, since I don't like boring, I'm adding a new Italian OC who, for the record, is as sexy as hell (at least in my imagination he is).

Cross: That's common knowledge amore. *smirks*

R.S: ^^ god I love Italians.

**NOTE: Just in case you didn't catch that, R.S is kinda obsessed with Italian guys ever since she started watching Katekyo Hitman Reborn! again.**

R.S: Fucking love Gokudera, Xanxus, Squalo, and Dino right now. Just saying. Now go make me some delicious pizza Cross! :D

**Disclaimer-**** Own Bleach I do not. :)**

* * *

**Stranger Named Cross**

"GOOD EVENING EVERYONE!" the speaker on the stage yelled into the microphone, making me wince as a bright light beamed across the crowd. "THIS WEEKS EPISODE OF SPIRIT HUNTER IS BROUGHT TO YOU LIVE AT AN ABANDONED HOSPITAL IN THE TOWN OF KARAKURA! Where the tortured screams of the dead can be heard echoing through the hall."

"Hey, cheer up. You've been way to tense lately." I tugged on Ichigo's hand lightly, only getting a grunt in reply. I mentally sighed as I looked around the mass of bodies; Yuzu and Karin were with Isshin somewhere and I thought I saw Chad, Mizuru, and Keigo earlier too. Wonder who else was here?

"Who knows what horrifying sights we'll see here this evening." The women speaker said, thankfully not yelling, but Karma unfortunately came and bit me right in the ass as soon as the thought crossed my mind.

"OK FOLKS, LETS GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO THIS YEARS PREMIERE SPIRITUALIST AND MESSENGER FROM HELL MR. DON KANOJI!" the crowd screamed in joy with the occasional "I lOVE YOU DON!" being thrown out there from a dedicated fan.

I heard a helicopter somehow as people 'wowed' and the said 'messenger from hell' jumped from the flying death trap, yelling "The spirits are always with you!"

"You have no idea." I heard Ichigo mutter and I let out a small chuckle.

"Hey, what if the parachute doesn't open, now that will be something to see." I said, hoping to add some humor for the obviously bored and annoyed orange haired male, Ichigo just shaking his head.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did somehow tamper with it to make it not open." I shrugged.

"Hey, I'm still waiting on one of life's famous miracles here." I continued on, smiling up and him when I noticed a small smirk grace his features.

'Unfortunately' the parachute did open, making me sigh "How did we even get dragged here anyway?" Ichigo asked and I sighed, reminding him of this morning's incident….

_ Things were finally starting to go back to normal as Ichigo and I walked to school, only to be freaked out by Orihime, who had her arms crossed against her chest, each hand on the opposite shoulder._

_ "WA HA HA HA HA!" We both gave her WTF looks, getting only a confused one back from the busty teen. If I wasn't awake before, I sure as hell was now._

_ "Ichigo, Akira, you barely reacted at all, don't you know where it's from?"_

_ "Uh, Spirit Hunter?" Ichigo guessed._

_ "With Don what's is name right?" I asked. I had seen the show a few times, but after Ichigo pointed out spirits were nothing like he made them out to be, I lost whatever interest I had and never watched it again._

_ "yeah, isn't that show just the best?" Orihime asked cheerfully, clapping her hands together in front of her smiling face._

_ "Come on you guys, join in with me!" She said cheerfully."WA-"_

_ "Hold on!" Tatsuki stopped Orihime before she could start again._

_ "Oh hey Tatsuki, something wrong?" She asked and the said black haired girl started pushing Orihime away._

_ "Come on you can WA HA HA later." They left thank god, leaving me and Ichigo behind._

_As soon as we thought it was finally over, Keigo, Mizuru and even Chad were doing it as well._

_ "Please kill me now." I muttered sarcastically._

_ "What do you mean you're not going? It's the best TV show in Japan. And it's going to be broadcasting live from Karakura" Keigo asked the bored looking Ichigo leaning on the window sill "You live in this town dude, you'd have to be dead to miss it."_

_ "Hey, I'm not going either, and I'm pretty sure I'm alive." Ichigo looked over at me._

_ "You too huh? Well I guess this makes me a zombie," He waved Keigo away "Get lost."_

_ "But I already went to the trouble of asking Rukia to go!" We both looked over at where Keigo was pointing, seeing Rukia, who curtsied._

_ "Hi Ichigo, Akira." She greeted._

_ "Uh oh." I said, Ichigo just sweat-dropping._

_ "Come on Rukia WA HA HA HA HA!" Keigo chanted._

_ "Noooooo, Id be too embarrassed to do it." Rukia blushed in embarrassment._

_ "Oh please Rukia just do it!" Keigo begged, practically worshiping at her non-existent alter._

_ "We're going, aren't we?" I asked and Ichigo sighed._

_ "Hey, maybe it'll be fun." I tried to cheer him up, smiling softly._

"And how is everyone tonight?" Don asked "Well hold onto your seats cause it's time to hear the spirits cry!" He lifted his arms out and I looked around me.

"What seats?!" I asked, confused as the crowd just ate it up, cheering and not seeing anything wrong with the fact WE HAD NO CHAIRS!

"So tell us, what do you think of this place? Welllll?" the female speaker asked

"The stench of the spirit world hangs around us. I have to say that-" The crowd yelled something I could quiet comprehend before everyone, save me and Ichigo, started doing the whole WA HA HA business. Then smoke mysteriously started to rise, and when I thought something interesting may actually happen, they cut to commercials. Talk about anti-climactic.

"This way everyone, we're about to get started, make your way to the spirit purification location." A person dressed in blue uniform directed us to the next place we were to watch live. I felt a small pang in my chest, causing me to frown momentarily as Ichigo and I headed to the next area.

After a few moments Orihime showed up, obviously having to have to talk to Ichigo about something.

"I'm going to go on ahead k?" I asked and he nodded, my hand slipping out of his as I headed after the crowd. I cast one last glance over my shoulder before continuing on, only to bump into someone lightly. "I'm sorry. I should have watched where I was going." I immediately apologize.

"It's no problem. I should have seen you." I looked at the guy I had bumped into, only to end up looking into the brightest pair of blue eyes I've ever seen. A few strands of dark carmine(1) hair dangling in front of his stunning orbs, though he didn't seem to mind since his lips were pulled up into a friendly yet slightly apologetic smile.

"I'm Cross." He suddenly introduced after a few moments and as he spoke I immediately noticed he had an accent and non-Japanese like name.

"Akira. You're not Japanese are you?" I asked curiously and he smiled, showing off his bright white teeth.

"How'd you know?" He asked with an amused spark in his eyes.

"You have a slight accent, though I can't place it, and Japanese names tend to be on the complex side." I explained with a small smile of my own.

"Italian." As I looked more at Cross' features, I realized he had a more olive skin tone where as American's and Japanese have lighter, fair skin.

Before I could continue the conversation with the friendly teen, the show started again and the crowd gave off a loud roar, effectively popping my eardrums. My eyes scanned the people around me and I let out a small sigh when I noticed Ichigo was nowhere in sight. Maybe he was still talking with Orihime? Or Rukia, Keigo, and Chad?

"Looking for someone?" Cross asked, his head tilting to the side in innocent curiosity when he noticed my wandering gaze.

"Yeah, I'll just find him later I guess." I muttered, arms crossed over my stomach as I chose to stay put. The young Italian seemed friendly enough and was undoubtedly better than wondering aimlessly through a crowd of raging Spirit Hunter fans. "So have you been in Karakura long?" I struck up the conversation again as Don whatever continued on his boring speech.

"Two days ago." He shrugged indifferently. "I just finished unpacking all my stuff in my apartment and signing up for school."

"You live alone?" It wasn't uncommon for foreign students to move here and live alone, though it wasn't necessarily uncommon for a whole family to move in as well.

"Yeah, wanted a change in scenery ya' know?" He smiled. "So what about you mystery girl?"

"Me?" I blinked a few times. "I'm not all that exciting to tell you the truth. Just a regular high schooler with typical busy working parents."

Cross chuckled "It'll get more exciting soon." He seemed to promise as I looked at the male curiously as his attention went back to the stage.

A sudden explosion and the sound of glass shattering brought me from my thoughts, causing me to look up to see a cloud of debris rise up from a hole in the wall. The crowd gasped and I tried to see over their heads, but all was in vain and I let out a small huff. Of course when something exciting happens I can't see it.

"The glass of the entrance has been shattered and whole walls have been destroyed!" The male speaker announced "It appears Don Kanoji is battling against an unknown force!"

I heard Cross mutter something under his breath, his eyes narrowing slightly at something at the front as another explosion sounded. After that only the sound of the crowd muttering to themselves about what happened filled the air and what seemed like hours later did Don appear on top of the roof shouting "Mission Accomplished!"

"Any idea what happened?" I asked Cross, who looked at me with a strangely surprised and confused look before glancing back at the roof.

"No idea. Had to be something supernatural no?" he joked and I rolled my eyes playfully. Apparently the show was over after that and I found myself looking around for Ichigo, or another familiar face. Again, no such luck…

"Still can't find him?" Cross asked and I nodded, a bit put off.

"Well, I have time to kill, so if you want I'll walk ya' home." He offered, already starting to walk as he threw a grin back at me. I mentally sighed, figuring what the hell as I started walking with him and chatting about the most random stuff.

**3rd POV**

The blonde shop keeper watched Ichigo's girlfriend, Akira, walk off with her new carmine haired friend until they disappeared from sight before going back to the oblivious Ichigo, mentally sighing at the situation that had just started to unfold.

"Akira's gonna be pissed." He heard Ichigo grumble to himself as he sighed, slipping back into his body before looking for the girl.

"She already left Ichigo." Urahara told him bluntly, a slight panic look taking over his features at the thought of her walking home alone at this time of night. "Calm down, she wasn't alone. Though she would have stayed behind had she known what was going on." The older man subtly pressed, Ichigo frowning.

"No, I'm not bringing her into this." The teen stated, as if it was set in stone. Why the boy was so adamant about keeping his own girlfriend out of the loop was understandable, but things like this always seemed to blow up in someone's, in this case Ichigo's, face when everything went down. She was bound to notice his sudden disappearances with Rukia, which on other occasions any other girl would start to be jealous of. Apparently that wasn't the case with Akira according to Ichigo since she trusted him so, but that all leads back to what he was hiding from her, making it all worse than telling her to begin with.

She already did believe Ichigo could see spirits, so why not about Soul Reapers and Hollows? Was he afraid she would get hurt? Most likely.

"I'm out of here." Ichigo sighed again before walking off towards the exit and to the darkened Karakura Streets, a certain dark haired girl plaguing his thoughts as a deep sense of worry lodged itself in his chest.

* * *

(1)- Carmine is a sort of dark purple-red

Don't forget to Review and tell me how I'm doing! Better or Worse than when I was writing Once Upon A Time? Also, what are your thoughts on Cross, his new relationship with Akira, and how possessive do you think Ichigo will get? (Idk, seems like he kinda would be ya' know?)


	3. Chapter 3: Itchy Armadillo

R.S: Ok, since Sundays are bored days, I decided what the hell, lets update. So here it is. Also, thank you** violentyetawesome **for reviewing last chapter :3. Unfortunately Cross isn't making an appearance in this chapter, so its a bit boring, but he'll be back to make things exciting again next chapter. Now, here's the disclaimer and don't forget to review! ^^

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters, just my OC's, Akira and Cross.**

* * *

"Outrageous, don't you see the damage you kids have done?!" I stood in the line of students that were currently getting loudly lectured by "This ridiculous show was broadcasted on national television yesterday. Just look." He pointed a small TV remote to a big TV screen behind the principles desk, it showing Don doing his WA HA HA business then I stifled a laugh as Ichigo was booking it towards the idiotic TV star, soon getting tackled by security guards.

Ichigo lightly elbowed me to shut up and I did so, continuing. "With two of our students there for the whole world to see! Rukia and Ichigo. This is very serious. Never in the history of this school has any student ever dishonored this institution by committing such an act of civil disobedience!" He grabbed Ichigo by the collar of his school uniform shirt, glaring daggers at the bored looking male.

" ," Tatsuki raised her hand hesitantly "Sir, I can understand why your angry with Rukia and Ichigo acting like a bunch of stupid idiots, but why are Orihime and I here when we didn't have anything to do with this?"

"You were there with them the whole time this was going on!" He bellowed.

"We were just walking by and suddenly got dragged into the whole mess." She lied.

"Great, thanks a lot, I'll remember this the next time you need someone to bail you out!" Ichigo hissed over at his childhood friend and I sweat dropped.

"Anyway, this has been fun Takaminai, but we're going back to class now if you don't mind. Come on Orihime." Tatsuki started walking away, Orihime quietly hurrying after her.

"Me to, I've got some-" Keigo tried to slip away not-so-subtly.

"Not so fast Mr. Asano." lifted the brown haired student up by the back of his shirt "you were there with him yet you did nothing to stop him so your just as guilty as Ichigo." Mr.T(1) explained.

"I still don't get what the big deal is. It was just a stupid TV show." Keigo muttered.

"You don't get much do you Mr.?! That's the trouble with you kids today, no awareness of the consequences for your actions! It's depressing!" I sighed and elbowed Rukia lightly, signaling her to hurry and get us out of this mess since no one else was going to do it.

"I'm so sorry." She got all teary eyed. "I really did try to stop Ichigo, but he wouldn't listen. All he ever thinks about is himself and was so obsessed with getting on television." Mr.T dropped Keigo and Rukia kept going. She really was a great actress after all. Yeah that feels wrong saying that.

"It's all my fault. Go ahead and punish me." The gullible teacher rushed over to Rukia.

"Oh, please don't cry Rukia, I understand I'm sure you did everything you could have!" I felt someone tug my hand and I looked up, Ichigo jerking his head towards the window. I nodded and we all started sneaking out, Ichigo opening it silently as Rukia kept going.

"Thank you , so you'll punish Ichigo and let me go." My mouth fell open. Ichigo let out a small growl before pulling me out the window and proceeded to book it out of there.

"YOU PUNKS GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Mr. Takaminai yelled after us as I simply laughed, running along with everyone.

"I KNOW WHERE YOU ALL LIVE!" He added and I rolled my eyes.

"Stalker much?" I snickered as we kept running.

"Way to go Rukia, your awesome performance got us off Scot free with no detention." Keigo praised. Everyone was back together again, even Tatsuki and Orihime, along with Rukia who had managed to slip away.

"Oh you guys, it was nothing really." Rukia went to the whole innocent act.

"What are you talking about, she was trying to send me up the river." Ichigo pointed out.

"Yeah but if it wasn't for her we would have been dead meat, just be glad she knows how to pull a quick act like that." I said, kicking a rock ahead of me.

"Actually, I kinda liked putting on that act to fluke Takaminai. So no thanks necessary, but you have to know, I would never sell out a good friend like Ichigo." I shook my head with a small smile, blinking a few times as I heard the faint sound of a phone ringing.

"Oh, Ichigo, can I talk to you for a second in private?" Rukia suddenly asked and I felt Ichigo tense up considerably. "Would you guys excuse us for just a minute?" Rukia curtsied and I felt Ichigo's hand slip out of mine.

"I'll be right back." He tried to reassure before running off with Rukia, everyone watching until they disappeared from view.

"Well that's weird." Keigo muttered.

"I'm sure it was important." I shrugged, starting to walk again.

"I never noticed before, but…Those two seem to run off with each other a lot don't they?" Orihime mumbled to herself, though I still heard it.

"Yeah, Orihime has a point. Ichigo ever tell you why Akira?" Tatsuki asked and I gave them a small smile.

"No, but I trust Ichigo, so I don't find any need to worry." I explained, noticing that Chad had stopped and was looking through one of the school windows. I curiously looked to where his eyes had strayed, only to find nothing. _Wonder what's up with him? _I thought as he quickly caught up with us again.

"Akira!" I looked up to see the excited Orihime along with a few other students looking a long sheet of paper posted on the wall.

"Yo." I greeted as I walked over, seeing our recent test results were printed on them and were ranked.

"Congrats Orihime, you got third." I congratulated, seeing her name posted by the number three.

"Ah let the girls get their high scores, at least none of our gang embarrassed us by making it into the top 50." Keigo said half heartedly.

"Thanks' Keigo, I feel so special." I teased in mock hurt.

"I meant for the guys! Yeah, the guys…" I rolled my eyes as Mizuru pointed yet another thing out.

"Take another look." He pointed to one of the scores, Ichigo Kurosaki clearly printed next to number 23.

"WAHHHHH ICHIGO GOT #23?!" Keigo exclaimed as I smirked to myself. Looks like the studying had paid off.

"You cheater! There's no way you could have possibly scored that high!" Keigo wined as he cried, confronting the expressionless orange headed teen.

"Shut up Keigo, I score high on tests because I study for them. You should try it sometime." I shook my head at the two. It was true though, if Ichigo got a question wrong I whacked him with the textbook. That was how I studied and judging from the scores it was paying off.

"So that's what you were doing all those nights when I was asking you if you wanted to come hang out! You always said you were too busy! But the truth is, you were studying like a total nerd!" He started to slow motion run away from the group as Ichigo and I watched him like he was crazy, which hadn't been proven, but it will someday.

"OH NO! I'M FRIENDS WITH A NERD! Maybe you need some thick nerd glasses like these pal!" He had put on a pair of thick swirly nerd glasses and Ichigo simply brought up his hand and punched him in the face, breaking the glasses and probably Keigo's nose considering it was bleeding.

"No thanks." He deadpanned.

"It is a bit of a surprise to learn that you really studied." Mizuru commented.

"My hair gets me enough abuse, I'm not gonna be a academic looser on top of it."

I scoffed "That's not what you said yesterday, I had to practically threaten you if you wouldn't study." I snickered playfully.

"I would have done it anyway." He muttered and I let out a small giggle.

"Good point. Sorry I ragged on ya.'" Keigo recovered fast didn't he? Hm, gonna have to hit him harder to make him stay down. And he was being unusually mature…

"So how about I give you this complimentary nerd headband instead?!" Thought so. That was so like Keigo.

"I told you no!" Ichigo miraculously had a pair of scissors and cut the band off his forehead in half.

"Alright then have it your way see if I ever ask you to hang out with me again!" with that he slapped his ass and I sighed, an irk mark appearing on my forehead.

"At least you wouldn't go and do something embarrassing like scoring the top 50 right Chad old pal?" Keigo asked, Chad simply pointing to #10.

"A-Akira?!" They turned to me and I sighed and looked around the bottom, frowning and my gaze went up….and up…. and up….until it reached the top of the page, Akira Sasaki next to #2.

"Huh, guess there is a first time for everything."

"WAHHH?!" Keigo and Mizuru flipped out.

"I AM SO HORRIFIED! I HAD NO IDEA I WAS HANGING OUT WITH A BUNCH OF WEAK GEEKS AND BRAINIACS! I'M THROUGH WITH ALL OF YOU!" They ran away from us and I blinked a few times after them.

"Well ok then." I turned back to everyone.

"I guess its lucky for him that one of us isn't in the #1 spot. Like Uryuu Ishida." Ichigo said confused "I've never even heard of him." I lightly slapped his arm which caused him to raise an eyebrow.

"What?"

"He's in our class." I crossed my arms.

"You mean you know him?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"No, but he's in** our class**." I said more slowly. Jeeze, this was about as bad as studying with him.

"Well that's weird." Typical. His uncanny habit of forgetting people's faces and their names along with it never falters.

Before I knew it Keigo was back and trying to beg Ichigo to go to this new karaoke bar to be his wing-man so he could ask the new hostess out.

"Ichigo!" I heard Rukia call as she came racing down the hallway, grabbing his wrist before dragging him off "Come here I need you."

"That Rukia girl is one aggressive chick." Keigo observed and I let out a small sigh, watching them dart around the corner and to who knows where.

"I'm going to class, I'll see you guys later." I excused myself quietly before heading towards my class.

"What was his name?" I looked up as I heard Ichigo's voice, who was currently clearly upset about something and now starting to mumble to himself as he stood in the middle of the hallways in thought. "uh Mac? No I think it was Icky something. Icky bow? Icky mo-metal suit! No, Itchy, Itchy Armadillo! Ah that's not it either! Damn it!" I shook my head at his idiocy.

"It's Uryuu Ishida." I finally explained, already knowing who he was trying to remember.

"Oh, uh Akira, when did you get here?" I shook my head at his obliviousness.

"Just a second ago."

"Oh, sorry." He apologized with a small smile.

"So why the sudden interest in Uryuu anyway? Don't tell me your going to take Home Handy Crafts Club too." I raised a eyebrow at him.

"HOME HANDY WA?!"I sighed and started walking to the said room, opening the door only enough to let us peeking in.

"See, there he is. Right there." Uryuu was sitting in the fourth row in the second seat, reading the same book he always did.

"Yeah that's him all right. I can't believe he's in the home handy crafts club. Look at him, he's reading not doing macramé." Ichigo mumbled and I held back the need to ask how he even knew what that was, it was weird hearing him say it.

"Yeah, but it looks like Michiru has a job for him." I pointed out.

"Like he's going to sew it for her?" Ichigo asked and I rolled my eyes. Just as Ichigo seemed to predict, Uryuu amazingly quickly sewed the rip on Michiru's cat things shoulder, biting of the loose string and handing It back to her.

"Thanks Uryuu, it's as good as new." She hugged it close to her with a cheerful smile on her face.

"It's fine, don't mention it. In fact don't talk to me anymore at all." He pushed up his glasses with his pointer finger.

"Why the hell would he do that?" I wondered out loud, backing up into the hallway along with Ichigo.

"Because he's insane. That's why." I looked at him confused.

"Why so hostile towards him?" I asked curiously. It wasn't often Ichigo got mad with someone, but when he did it was for a good reason.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing I can't handle." I mentally sighed.

"I'll see you later then." I said quietly, not looking at him as I headed back to class.

* * *

(1) Anyone else picture the actual Mr. T when you read that? I realized after I wrote it and started laughing. Maybe it's just me T^T


	4. Chapter 4: Sorry Bros

BS: Aye there bros...well...I'm pretty sure most of you were expecting this, but I'm probably going to abandon this story. To be honest, I just am not with it. :/ i never really developed a plot, and well, I just can't see the rest of the story working out right now. It has no resolution, no structure, nothing but some fluff and angst and makes less sense Lucky Star. Yeah, its pretty bad. So, sorry to all you people who've read this and stuck with it surprisingly, but I just have no motivation to keep writing with how it is now.

But if you really do actually like my writing for bleach, I will at some point this month be posting another bleach story that does actually have some plot. If you've ever heard of Corpse Party, is mainly based off of that. Its a crossover, and to be honest it appeals to the more morbid and sadistic side. Sounds creepy, but I actually kinda liked the game, and decided, hey, lets cross it over with bleach. See how that turns out.

But, if you don't know, you should look it up. I know ChaoticMonkey (Cry for short) does a really funny play through, but there is also a manga and I'm pretty sure there's an anime. Either way, its pretty morbid and creepy in more ways than one, but REALLY GOOD if your okay with that stuff.

Anyways, I'm not doing any more updates for this story until i figure things out, but Ill hopefully be posting the corpse Party one called **Bleach Corpse Party** (original right?) so look out for that if your interested, and again I want to apologize for anyone who was still interested in this fan fiction.

-BS


End file.
